Viking Secrets
by SoulNinja05
Summary: What happens when you get caught at the wrong place at the Wrong Time? - SuFin DenNor


**Viking Secrets:**

 **CHAPTER 1**

 **How the Dane lose Important Documents:**

* * *

In an underground base somewhere in Denmark. The halls are filled with warning sires, as a breach is detected in the storage room, where Important documents are being held. All which has been collected over the years since the Viking age.

Soldiers ran down the hall to the room, but the first to arrive was none other than the son of the leader Mathias, he saw the Intrude stuffing a duffel bag full of papers. It was too dark to see if it wasn't for the hole in the roof no one would have known of her presence. He quickly readies his gun, before he let out a loud

"Halt!" revealing himself to the figure that wiped around fast enough to get a whiplash. "You are intruding on Wolf territories, hand over the bag and submit and you will not be harmed." He yelled. he waited with his Gun ready to aim. He heard the figure laugh, that sounded like a woman.

"I will not Submit, so you better have a good aim." She said, she quickly grabbed a pellet of her belt and threw it. Next thing he knew the room was filled with smoke, he quickly took a shot, hearing the sound of contact, but when the smoke cleared the women was gone, all that was left was drops of blood and a cut rope.

"So...We have a problem," he spoke into his chest walkie. "She escaped, with...those certain documents." he added taking a look at the box that Once contained plans for a doomsday device..."shit.," he mumbled

2 weeks earlier

* * *

(Mathias)

I rushed down the hall to the captain's quarters, a smile was planted on my face as I knew that today was the day. Father was going to give me an important mission, no more newbie task, no more cleaning the toilets, floors, and walls, No more cooking, no more serving, no more trash duty for me! and let's not forget, no more paper filing for me, I was going to be sent out I can feel it.

The door was now in front of me. I took a deep breath before I raised my hand to knock.

"Enter!" my father spoke, I nodded even tho he couldn't see, I grab the doorknob and twisted it before I pulled it open. Father was at his desk writing out what I can guess was paperwork, he has blond hair and a few greys, He was quite tall, and had a mustache, wait that is a horrible explanation...I can do better.

Captain Kohler, he is 7'5 feet tall, he had a slim figure. He has a neat cut hair, not a single one was out of place, like mine. His hair is now all grey, and his eyes are a mix of grey and blue, and if I do say so myself he was quite a Handsome feller, no wonder where I got my good looks from, that and Mother, of course, rest in Peace

"Mathias, stop narrating and sit down." my father yelled, the wait was I doing that out loud? I shook my head and did what he told me to do.

"Yes Father, you wanted to see me," I asked sitting down in front of him, he put down his pen and looked at me for a brief second before he turns his attention to his desk.

"Yes I need you to take these paper in the bank vault, then bring me file box #/##/47," he said before he opens his drawer and pulled out a file, It was a thick file with the letters #/##/43 flopping down the file in front of me. "Once that is done, get started on your chores." He spoke, I stood up a little too fast that I toppled the chair over. I lean in and yelled.

"When will you give me a more Important mission! I'm not going to be your errand boy forever!?" I yelled when I realized what I was doing I flinched back. He was now glaring at me, like I did something wrong, when he his gaze was no longer on me he removed the glasses he had on and started to pinch the bridge of his nose and groaned.

"Mathias. This is Important, we hold information and secrets to keep from the world, not to mention dangerous weapon plans we acquired during WW2," he said, he got up and walked around his desk two me. "If someone breaks in and steals these then, you're looking at a War World 3, or worse," he added, he picked the chair up and place it back down.

"Why don't we Burn them then?" I asked, "Why take the chance?" I asked he looked at me fore he walked back to his desk and sit back down.

"Son, how do you think we came upon these files?" he asked

"Um...we stole them of course-" I started but was interrupted by his hands making contact with his desk.

"No! The UN is paying us to keep these secrets hidden. They gave it to us, we keep them hidden and well kept. If we burn the info, and the document, we will not be paid and for sure we would be..." he stopped and closed his eyes. "I fear for the future...with you in charge," he spoke. I open my mouth to speak but I didn't feel I should speak...He signs and sits back down in his chair.

"Take these to the back and bring me file... #/##/47. Then we'll talk about Important missions." I grab the files before I stormed out.. 'I'll show him.' I told myself.

"Well, I sure showed him" I spoke quietly to myself, as the alarm kept ringing "...that I'm completely irresponsible," I said I heard footsteps rush towards me, Taking a deep breath I turn to face my units, Time to be in charge. "I want men searching the surrounding Areas, I managed to shoot her, she might have left a blood trail." I started just when Father started to march down the hall "I also want to know how the hell she managed to sneak in, review all security footages, check all post and examined everything, and Everyone." I I dismissed everyone.

Father walked to me, I expected a slap or punch, But I never received it. Instead, I received a pat on the back.

"Congratulations son, you...lost the documents, but you handle it like a leader...I have to send word to the Lions about this, so I will not punish you." he said, fuck, "But don't expect the next leader of the lion, not to...whatever he feels like doing." I laugh

"God Not that Nerd, he can barely hold his own against me." I joked "Just have to show him Ikea furniture, and catalogs and he's busy for hours." I said enjoying myself I can go on for hours but decided to stop. "If you'll excuse me father, I have tracked this woman down now," I spoke, he only nodded and let me go on my way. "I'll find her, and show them all I'm responsible enough," I said walking faster down the hall.

* * *

A figure stumbles thru the snow to the drop off, where a Limo waited for her, the stupid danish shot her in the legs, if she didn't move in time, the bullet would have hit her bones, and Big Brother would be angry at her for being, clumsy "Only a flesh womb." she mumbles, "Can be easy fixed." she said "But a broken bone is the end for me...Brother will not let me live if I came home like that."

She got into the Limo and closed the door before she told her driver to step on it before she attended to her wounds. "Ma'am, your brother is calling." her driver spoke.

"Well Answer it, stupid." she yelled he flinched and answer, the screen in the back turn on."Brother, I got the plans, it was easy." she said, Hiding her leg. The man on the screen looked unpressed before he smiled. "Open the file, I want to make sure it's the right one," he said making his sister a bit sad at that, but she didn't show it. She grabbed the file and open it up revealing plans for a doomsday device, she showed it to the screen. "Impressed, drop them off at the location, I'll have someone pick, it up.," he spoke,

"Of course brother," she spoke ending the call.

* * *

Tell me if you enjoyed this version better then the original one... Tino will be in the next chapter, but don't expect SuFin fluff for another chapter...


End file.
